1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed warmer, and more particularly, a device for heating, cooling and emitting fragrance into bedding on a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bed warming devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. D26,527, Issued on Jan. 12, 1897, to Ralston teaches a design for a bed-warmer substantially as herein shown and described.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 822,167, Issued on May 29, 1906, to Vaughn teaches a device for changing the temperature in beds comprising a casing having its bottom open and a small opening its top, a plug entirely closing the small opening, a motor-casing carried by the plug and extending into the main casing, a motor therein and a fan in the main casing connected to the motor-shaft.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2,313,864, Issued on Mar. 16, 1943, to Crise teaches in an electric warming pad constructed with parallel pockets the method of installing a warming filament which consists of inserting hairpin loops of the filament into consecutive elongated pockets of the pad by means of a bodkin, anchoring the closed end of each hairpin loop and withdrawing the bodkin leaving a complete hairpin loop in each individual pocket.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2,378,821, Issued on Jun. 19, 1945, to Bagnall teaches a bed warmer comprising a blanket constructed with warp and woof, a number of flexible perforate tubes extending parallel to the warp, the tubes being woven into the blanket and means for directing heated air into the tubes.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2,548,467, Issued on Apr. 10, 1951, to Crise teaches a flexible, porous, electrically heated warming device comprising a sheet of porous fabric material, a continuous convoluted grid of electrical resistance wire, and a flexible outer covering of fusible dielectric material carried on the resistance wire and firmly uniting the same with the sheet, the fusible dielectric material being integrally thermoplastically joined to the sheet and being confined substantially to the regions of the resistance wire whereby to prevent impairment to the over-all porosity of the sheet.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,713,182, Issued on Jan. 30, 1973, to McNeal teaches an apparatus for elevating bedclothes above a bed and for warming the air under the bedclothes. Two hollow, tubular rigid arms are vertically mounted on either side of a bed; one or more flexible, resilient lines span the free ends of the rigid arms to form a structure over which the bedclothes drape. The flexible lines are removable and adjustable. Under the bed is a small air blower with a heating unit. The air blower discharges heated air into the bed through the passages formed in the hollow, tubular rigid arms of the bedclothes elevator.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,882,349, Issued on Mar. 16, 1999, to Wilkerson et al. teaches in one preferred embodiment, a patient moisture control support surface coverlet to draw moisture from a patient reposed thereon, the coverlet including: an outer layer of an air-tight, water-vapor-permeable material; an inner layer of an air- and vapor-impermeable material underlying the outer layer and sealed to the lower surface of the outer layer to define therebetween a volume to underlie a substantial portion of the patient; apparatus to introduce a flow of air to at least a portion of the volume; and apparatus to permit the flow of air to exit at least a portion of the volume.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,887,303, Issued on Mar. 30, 1999, to Raith teaches a bed warmer apparatus including box-like housing member that has a pair of elongated side walls with a pair of short side walls therebetween. The pair of elongated side walls and the pair of short side walls are interconnected to a top wall. The top wall has a cylindrical coupler extending therefrom and defining an opening in the top wall. The housing member is sized for positioning around an air vent and receiving air therein to pass through the cylindrical coupler. Also, a fluted nozzle with a first end and a second end is provided. Lastly, an elongated flexible hose is included and has a first hose end coupled with the coupler and a second hose end coupled with the first end of the fluted nozzle.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for bed warming devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.